


Diet mountain dew

by Freyyyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 维吉尔有点上头
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	Diet mountain dew

**Author's Note:**

> 激浪没易拉罐装的，好像，那就私设一下

风更大了，但丁的围巾乱飞，尾梢轻轻地拍在维吉尔的左脸颊。这是个不得了的侮辱，维吉尔抓住把自己当成风筝的围巾，顺巾直上，把自己戴着棉手套的掌心摁在弟弟的右脸颊。彼时但丁正将黑檀木向后扬起，子弹出膛深入恶魔的脑门。他得心应手地趁着血液飞溅，哀嚎不断的空隙亲吻兄长的左手，却只舔舐到残余在布料之上的灰尘。

连绵阴雨并不因精彩决斗而释放星辰，他们站在郊外的荒原中央，没过多久便决心打道回府。阎魔刀出鞘的那一刻，但丁没来由地颤抖了，潜意识的骨骼震颤让人分不清是否寒风为罪魁祸首。他拨开乱发露出双眼，替冻红的双手戴上超市降价购入的手套。但丁将双手收拢在双唇之前，还没来得及哈气就被人扯去。透过淡淡的雾气，他看见传送门在面前幽幽地发光，维吉尔粗鲁地用自己的双手揉搓他的，活像是第一次进陶艺教室不知如何是好的小学生。

在里事务所还有三个拐弯的自动贩卖机前，但丁勒令维吉尔刹车。他先是从传送门中伸出一只小心翼翼的手，敲晕了睡在垃圾桶旁，浑浑噩噩的流浪汉。但丁叼开手套，把手伸进维吉尔的风衣口袋里摸索，竟然找不出一个本该用来打电话的硬币。

“不够持家啊，老哥。”他调笑道。

“彼此彼此。”维吉尔一脸正色地回嘴。但丁的身上总是叮当响，在战斗中不停二段跳的时候最为尤甚。他看着弟弟从上衣口袋中掏出几枚一尘不染的硬币，心想着大概是他对于招摇银饰的最后执念，竟然有些可悲得好笑。深夜的街道本该灯红酒绿铺天盖地，却因突如其来的灾祸而寂静无声，只余下勤勤恳恳的路灯舍得撒些光芒在那只投币的手上。但丁摁下按钮，易拉罐装的激浪轻怡哐啷一声坠了下来。趁着但丁把手伸进他大衣内侧时维吉尔取走了饮料，在他用铝罐冰但丁的脖子时传送门及时关闭，错过了一盏在疲惫中夜行的车灯。

但丁捏着易拉罐爬上沙发，坐具的抗议淹没在落地的毛毯之间。维吉尔的手腕上拴着一根粉红色橡皮筋，是他在这栋房子里新发现的惊喜。但丁掀开毛毯躺进他的怀里，中年男人硬实的骨骼挤在一起。他的出现点燃了维吉尔周围的空气，温度骤升，促使维吉尔握住那只抓着易拉罐的手。指腹下滑出晶莹的水珠，但丁撇开他的手，调整姿势，把头靠在沙发较矮的椅背上。

维吉尔的手指插入但丁的发间，洗发露的香气扩散开来，惹得但丁打了个喷嚏。他随手抓起一把头发固定在但丁的后脑勺下方，顿时觉得这个发型要比一头乱飞的杂毛要好得多。你应该尝试把头发束起来，维吉尔建议。他随意地在但丁的头顶拢了几把，扎出一束松散的马尾。

可他早该知道的，他的胞弟本质上就是一只好吃懒做，对自己偏好以外的事物漠不关心的懒猫。中指扯开拉环，碳酸释放出二氧化碳，柠檬气泡酸溜溜地一跃而上，亲吻维吉尔的鼻尖。但丁偏头，接着气泡水的隔膜，吻他的嘴唇。头发挣脱橡皮筋，顺着脖颈与颧骨的曲线，蹭在维吉尔微阖的双眼之上，与但丁那让人又爱又恨的胡茬一起制造瘙痒。他们放开对方的空隙间懒猫趁机摄取更多糖分，双唇再次贴合时但丁将易拉罐稳稳当当地撂在沙发背面的地板上。

成熟点，但丁。维吉尔责怪时将书本合起，但丁任劳任怨地将书搁置在易拉罐身旁。维吉尔一条腿踩在透凉的地面，即使是在商城精心选择的地毯也无济于事。他的弟弟翻过身，背着灯光的双眸有波光闪烁，肌肉紧实的双腿卡在他的胯间，过饱的胸肌在柠檬与洗发露的泡沫中沉了下来，落在他的胸膛上，重力让它们贴合在一起。

在暖橙色的灯光中与自己的双胞胎兄弟接吻。维吉尔半眯着双眼，一只手垂着而另一只手搭在但丁的背上。懒猫餮足后便不再动弹，嗅着维吉尔的气息半梦半醒，偶尔发出沙哑的叹声也留着绵延不绝的尾音。他的脚缠着维吉尔被挤到沙发角落的脚踝，亲密得仿佛一对归巢爱侣，但事实上数月前他们仍在久别重逢时拔刀相向，思考如何以最快且彻底的方式让对方去死。

这样简单且随意的生活如同毒药一步步将他侵蚀，宛如缠人的藤蔓将他拽进糜烂的泥塘。维吉尔重新捡起书本，吹去粘附的灰尘后翻回之前的页码，解开但丁脑后的橡皮筋盖住吵闹的呼噜声。在发现连尼禄都对他们的亲密程度见怪不怪时，维吉尔开始反思是否他和但丁之间已经越界，并且情况十分严肃。实话实说，这个问题在他心中能排上“世界疑难问题”的前十——他根本无法理解他与但丁的界限在哪里。自从降生到这个世界起始，他们便是一体，换言之，从各种方面来说，他们无法离开对方。

“呃——”尼禄面露尴尬，他不知道是该先解释维吉尔的疑问，还是先解释自己这是疑惑的反应而不是喝太多啤酒而打出的嗝，“你要知道，在我们这，起码是我们这，亲兄弟一般是不会非常——过于亲密的。”

维吉尔点点头。但丁让他不要再孩子面前表现得像个恶鬼——虽然他本来也差不多——应该多笑笑，展露自己较为和蔼的一面。好吧，这又是一个“世界疑难问题”了。最终的结果就是他像个断了线的木偶人，没来得及上油的机器人，僵硬而不知所措。

说起但丁。维吉尔失手将未沥干水的蔬菜扔进油锅，不出所料地炸了锅，点着了身边站着的几个人形火药。他只好在尖叫声中用锅盖熄灭这场战火，却冷不丁被亲生骨肉请出厨房。他背对着放下拉帘的厨房，以及同时传出的消音脏话，不屑地扯了扯衣领。尽管现在周围除却孩子们嬉笑打闹的声音安静得过分，他还是能听见摩托在远方的轰鸣。汗湿的头发垂下几缕，他随手将其拨到耳后。挽起的衬衫露出有力的小臂，在他收抬时显现肌肉的弧度。

他将自己扔在廉价的沙发上，手臂撞到扶手时他皱了皱眉，原来是被油烫到的伤处终于张牙舞爪地发红。他仰着脑袋，闭上双眼，掌心覆盖在那片红色上，仿佛拥抱着掺杂着柠檬与洗发露气味的，同样张牙舞爪的红色。是的，又是但丁，维吉尔轻轻地念出那个名字，看着字母在满屋的温暖中散开。先决定保持距离的是维吉尔，后知后觉理解的人类规则点醒了他。但丁对此不置一词，他们之间所存在的纵容与无奈随着年龄的增长而增多。

但丁接受莫里森的委托，驾车前往一天之内回不到事务所的地方。出发的时候维吉尔靠在门柱上，他的弟弟将自己和武器都打包塞进车后座，却在汽车发动前最后一分钟跳下来与他拥抱。现在维吉尔只是一个人坐在沙发上，按着自己的手臂发呆，以至于那抹熟悉无比的红色一闪而过时他认为自己已经睡着。但丁将大衣披在肩上，T恤松松垮垮地折在裤腰里，嚣张的腰带扣反射出与发色一致的光。他俯下身，手臂架在维吉尔的脖颈两侧，唇齿之间泛着柠檬汽水的气息。他用泛洪的激浪洗刷维吉尔时肩胛骨耸起，恶魔的翅膀在视网膜上若隐若现。露指手套在伤处摩擦，寒风吹凉的皮革按下了不起眼的软红。

在激浪之中，他发现自己已经成瘾，任由但丁将他拉进楼梯下的卫生间，却只是亲吻。但丁挺着胸膛，将紧实的腰送进维吉尔的掌心，暖烘烘的温度把寒气蒸发，纠成结的头发不安分地缠绕。维吉尔睁眼看着他的深渊，懒散而糜烂，又是时间积淀后别致的吸引。数十年前他曾经坠落深渊，痛苦与不堪接踵而至，每一根骨头都在新生与死亡之间徘徊，每一口呼吸都被浑浊覆盖。

数十年后他再次坠落深渊，这块深渊等待他数十年之久。如今维吉尔向深渊坠落，掉进一片柔软的激浪轻怡之中，无法摆脱，可甘之如饴。

**Author's Note:**

> 是打雷原曲的灵感，就是写偏了，害


End file.
